Suspicions
by PhantomBrat
Summary: Slade has grown tired of trying to gain an apprentice, so he does the next best thing...He clones one. What madness will come from this? DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the shows or main characters in this story, just the O.C's.
1. Clone

Slade had a plan for the perfect apprentice, one who would not have any ties to make them question his motives, one who would obey him without question. He would _create _his apprentice this time. Slade had the DNA needed for his future apprentice, he had gathered the material from his battles with the Teen Titans and their ghostly friends.

He hired a well known Fruitloop (Vlad) for the process. Just before he was able to complete his master plan, the Titans attacked. He had stolen a piece of technology for another plan and as always the teens were on his trail. Slade had only one place to run, the lab where his new apprentice was created. She was still in suspended animation as he wanted to be sure that she was completely loyal to him, and that would come soon after waking her. This was his last hiding place, and unfortunately the Titans were after him. Hopefully, they wouldn't foil his plans this time.

"SLADE!" Robin yelled, "Show yourself." Starfire uses a starbolt to light up the room. Slade is spotted dashing into a corner trying to evade the Titans. Beast Boy charges after him in tiger form, knocking him into the chamber holding his future apprentice, causing it to crack. The remaining Titans join the battle, unaware that the chamber is fracturing.

Beat Boy is near the thing when it finally bursts, releasing the girl. She just lays there, as still as when she was in there earlier. Beast Boy thinks nothing of it and rejoins the fight after shaking the liquid off. Cyborg notices her when she finally wakes up and tries to pick herself up. He walks over and tries to help her up. He notices that she's soaking wet and can't stand, so he picks her up. Slade looks at the him. "Leave my apprentice alone. You've cost me two already, you won't take this one either," he states. Robin looks at the girl in Cy's arms. She looks like a soaked girl with cat ears and a tail, wearing a body suit almost like Slade's. He almost tells Cyborg to tie her up, but stops when he notices that her eyes look almost like Star's, only a baby blue, her hair like Raven's only slightly longer and pitch black, and her ears and tail are purple.

"What did you do to her, Slade?" Robin growled. Slade replied, "Nothing, but create the perfect apprentice. At least until you brats foiled my plans."

After they took Slade to jail, the Titans took the girl with them for observation. Cyborg and Raven took her to the sickroom for some tests. "Raven, go get Robin. I think he might want to see this," Cyborg stated. Robin and the others arrived shortly after Raven left. "Go ahead, Cyborg." "She's a clone," he replied, "And not just any clone. She's ours." Beast boy looked slightly grossed out, "That's just sick."

"She's really quiet for being part Beast Boy," Raven pointed out, "But she's just as curious as Starfire was when she first came here." The girl was staring at everyone, listening to everything that was said. "Do you have a name?" Robin asked. The girl just shook her head. "So, no name. What are we going to call her?" Raven asked. Beast Boy opened his mouth to suggest a name, but Raven said, "The last time you gave something a name, it was ridiculous." "I was only going to suggest we call her 'Nova '," retorted Beast Boy. "You watch waaaaay too much TV, Beast Boy," Raven stated. "Hey, don't go dissing SRMTHFG. That's the best series about another superhero team ever!" Beast Boy shot back. Robin looked confused, "What are you talking about?" Beast Boy explained, "SRMTHFG stands for Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go. It's about a boy named Chiro who wakes up these really cool robotic monkeys and beats this enemy called the Skeleton King. Nova's just about the coolest monkey after Antauri."

"Unfortunately, the leader sounds too much like Beast Boy," Raven points out. "So what does everyone think about calling her 'Nova'?" asked Beast Boy. Everyone stares at him, temporarily ignoring the girl who apparently likes the name. She tries to get off the bed, but falls off and cuts her hand. Everyone jumps at the sound and turns to see her staring at her hand in fear. "Let me look at that cut," Cyborg suggested. "What about 'Nova'?," Beast Boy asked again. This time Cyborg notices that she likes the name, "I think she likes the name BB. There you go, Nova. It wasn't that deep." She looks at the bandage and at Cyborg and smiles. She tries to get up again and falls. Cyborg picks Nova up and sets her back on the bed.

She looks at everyone, flicks her ears, and yawns. Everyone heads towards the door to talk. When they finish discussing Nova's possible future, they turn to see a purple and black kitten curled up on the bed sleeping. "She looks absolutely adorable!," Starfire states. Beast Boy looks at Nova and points out needlessly, "She looks exhausted." Robin makes everyone leave the room so that Nova can sleep.

While she's sleeping, everyone works on one of the spare rooms to get it ready for Nova. Beast Boy wants it to be purple to match her ears and tail, while Cyborg wants it blue. Raven compromises and paints the room in both colors. Starfire and Robin pick out some furniture and bring them in to make it feel comfortable. When Nova wakes up to an empty room, still in kitten form, she jumps from the bed and walks towards the door. She decides to looks for the Titans because she's not only lonely, but she's hungry too.


	2. Company

Nova finds the others in the room placing the last of the furniture inside. She mews for their attention. *I'm hungry.* "Did anyone hear that?" inquired Beast Boy. "Sounded like someone said they were hungry," Raven points out. Robin looks out into the hall and sees Nova. Nova looks at the Titans and tilts her head. *I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat?*

"Is that you, Nova?" Robin asks. *If that is what you are going to name me, then yes. It is me.* Cyborg leads Nova to the kitchen, where he makes her some tuna and milk. *This is wonderful. What is it called?* "Tuna and milk," he answers. *I like it.* Just then an alarm goes off. Slade had escaped from jail and disappeared. Apparently a ship had picked him up and left Earth. Robin decided to wait until they figures out where he was headed before the team followed. *Who is Slade?* Robin replies, "He's a bad guy, and he's always plotting on ways to gain an apprentice. He's so set on having one that he'll stop at nothing to have someone serve him." *Then I don't like him either. Another question.* "Ok" *What am I to you and everyone else?* "You are…" Robin was interrupted by a call.

"Robin here."

"Hi, Robin. Do you mind a few extra people over for the summer?" asked the caller. Robin replied, "How many and why?" "Five, because our parents want to go on a trip that none of us want to go on. They said that if we found some friends to stay with then we were excused from going," was the response. "Sure, Danny. Just remember that we really can't do this too often," Robin said "Thanks a lot, Robin. By the way, my cousin and I could help out while we're there." suggested Danny, "We'll be there in a few days. See you guys then." With that the call ended. Robin announced that the team would be having some company any day. "I hope it's Tucker. He and I were going to go over some ideas for a new vehicle." Cyborg stated. Just then another call came through this time it was Static and Gear. "Hey, Titans. What's up?" "Not much, why?" "We were wondering it Cy wanted to check out some of our gear and see if he and Gear could update or incorporate some of it into your equipment."

"Just bring as much pizza as you two can carry. We have other guests coming and they might be hungry." "Sounds like a deal. See you guys soon." With that, Static signed off. Robin sighed. _Looks like we're in for a team reunion. Better let the others know._

A few hours later, Danny and his friends showed up when their parents dropped them off. "Mom made us promise to be on our best behavior," Danny said. "You said that there were five of you, so where's the fifth?" asked Beast Boy. "BOO." Beast Boy jumped about a foot off the ground as Dani reappeared. "Dude, that wasn't funny," he complained. This, of course, fell on deaf ears, as everyone was laughing, with the exception of Raven who wasn't in the room. "Who is she anyways?" he inquired. To this Dani simply said, "My name is Dani, with an 'I', and I'm Danny's cousin." "She's actually a clone of me, created by the biggest fruitloop of all, Vlad. But we are using her cover story of being my cousin for the time being" explained Danny.

Nova had woke up when everyone was laughing and stayed on her pillow in cat form. She decided to investigate the new group of teens. As she went up to check out the group, Sam spotted her. "Aww, what a cute kitten. What's her name?" "Beast Boy's named her Nova," replied Cyborg, "it seems that she likes the name." *I do like my name, Cyborg.* "Who said that?" asked Danny. *I did.* Sam looked down at the kitten in her arms. *Hello, new friends.* "What's going on here?" asked Dani, "Why can that fuzzball talk?" *This "Fuzzball" is no ordinary cat. Please put me down so that I may show you.* Sam placed the kitten on the ground. Suddenly, the kitten changed into a girl with purple cat ears and tail, black hair, baby blue eyes, and wearing a blue top and a purple skirt over a pair of black tights. Cyborg caught her as she fell. *I was hoping my balance* would get better," stated Nova. "Hey, you just spoke without the whole mind thing," Beast Boy points out. "I suppose I did," replies Nova. "By the way, we have more company coming within the next few minutes, if not seconds. I will let them in, if that's ok?" "Go ahead, Starfire will go with you." replied Robin. With that Starfire and Nova leave the room, Star going through the door, and Nova the wall. Tucker notices this, "I think that Nova's not just part cat. She's gotta be part ghost to phase through a wall like that!" Robin, "As soon as she and the others come in, we'll explain everything.


	3. Contact

Nova and Starfire return with Static and Gear. Robin motions for everyone to sit so that he can explain Nova to them. "We found her in Slade's hideout while we were trying to capture him. Apparently he had created her with the help of someone with the knowledge in cloning. We brought her here and discovered that she was made with a blend of our DNA. We figured that this was likely from that battle where you helped us beat Technus, Danny. Hence, her being able to phase through walls." "There's only one person that we know with the technology and experience in cloning, and it's Vlad," Danny growled. "So why the name "Nova"?" asked Sam. "I, uh, kinda found a long-range station on TV and saw a thing about a boy and a team of robot monkeys. I really liked the name Nova after a few times of checking out the station," answered Beast Boy.

Cyborg looked a bit curious when BB mentioned that he found a long-range station. "What channel was this, BB," he asked. Beast Boy showed him the channel in question. "This isn't a normal TV station, it's from another planet! I really upgraded the systems this time," exclaimed Cyborg. Nova was in cat form again as it took up less space in the already packed room.

Meanwhile on another planet….

A green monkey was helping a blue one recalibrate the long-range communications link while the rest of their team were in a different room playing video games. They had found some errors in the system and were trying to fix them. "So what are you betting on this time Chiro," Sprx asked. "That the loser has to, uh, what are we doing, Nova?" Nova responded, "That the loser has to cook dinner tonight." It turned out to be a tie, meaning that it was take-out for everyone at the nearest planet. When he and the other monkeys entered the room, Otto came running up to Chiro. "Chiro, Chiro, Gibson and I found something interesting while we were fixing the Robot," he said excitedly. "What was it," Chiro asked. "Apparently there has been a signal coming from a distant planet. I have no idea why, but the Robot has sent a signal to that planet as well. Another mystery is why this signal is emanating from one location and nowhere else on the planet," explained Gibson.

"There's only one way to find out. Call them. They might be friendly," stated Chiro.

Gibson sent out a communication through the signal, encoding it until it reached the final coordinates. ^Hello. We picked up this signal and are attempting to contact. ^ Just then a picture appeared on the screen, showing twelve teens and an oddly colored cat. ^Who are you^, asked the teen boy wearing a cape. Chiro responded, ^we are the Monkey Team. And you are? ^ ^We are the Teen Titans^ the caped teen stated pointing to his team, ^I'm Robin, this is Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy. Honorary members Danny, Dani, and their friends: Jazz, Sam, and Tucker. Our other members Static and Gear.^ ^My name is Chiro, and these are my teammates, Nova, Antauri, Gibson, Sprx, and Otto,^ Chiro explained as he pointed to each differently colored monkey.

At the mention of Nova's name, the cat lying on the couch looked up, taking a sudden interest in the communication. ^We were trying to find allies in the fight against the Skeleton King, and picked up on this signal. He has two new allies from another planet, I'm going to show you their images^ Chiro explained. The images of Slade and Vlad came up on the screen. ^We'll help. Cyborg, how soon can you get the T-shuttle up and running?^ Robin asked his teammate. Cyborg replied, ^If Tucker and Gear help, about a day or two.^ Chiro states, ^Thank you.^

With that the coordinates were acquired, and Cyborg went to work on the shuttle. Tucker and Gear were helping him with the modifications. Once the shuttle was ready, they stocked up on provisions and contacted the Titans East to take over protecting Jump City. They then took off for Shuggazoom to help the Hyper Force. "I would like for you to stay in cat form until we are sure this isn't a trap, Nova. I know that Beast Boy says that they are the good guys, but I don't want you to get hurt. You are not only the newest, but the youngest and the smallest member of our team," explained Robin. Nova closed her eyes and nodded, *I understand, Robin. I will respect your wishes for my safety. I feel comfortable in this form when there are so many in a small space, so it should be easy.* With that, Robin left the common room. Nova decided to see if Raven would teach her to meditate in the training room while they had a chance. Unfortunately, Raven was already meditating, so Nova padded to her room for a nap.

The teens reached their destination a couple of days later. "So where are they," asked Dani. Nova had previously asked if she could scout ahead to see if this team would show. He had allowed it on the condition that Beast Boy went in eagle form, in case they needed to get out of there fast. Nova spotted the Super Robot landing in a field outside the city. *I'm going to get a closer look. Promise I'll be careful,* she told Beast Boy, though he couldn't answer back the same way. She then darted towards the robot to eavesdrop on the Hyper Force. Halfway there, she fell in a hole. _Great, I just fell in a hole and Beast Boy can't get me out without exposure. _*Go back and let the others know I fell in a hole, but I'm ok for now. I'll get out somehow and meet up with everyone as soon as I can.* _Can't let him know that I think I sprained a pawon the way down. Oww, that really hurts. Note to self, don't try to put weight on right paw until it's taken care of._


	4. Missing

Nova's POV:

My mews were heard by a green monkey, whose curiosity got the better of him. He went to look in the hole and fell in almost on top of me. "Aww, poor thing. Are you ok," the green money asked. "I didn't mean to fall on you. Hey Antauri, I found something! Can you help get me out of here? Come on little thing, let's get out of this hole." I had no qualms about limping over to this weird monkey-thing as it was the only way out.

"What did you find. Otto," a boy asked once we were out of that horrid hole. "I found this," Otto answered showing me to the team while I was favoring my hurt paw. "I don't know what it is, but it's cute."

"It's got a collar," the yellow monkey points out, "It says that its name is 'Nova'. _I told Beast Boy not to buy me a nametag. Robin is not gonna be happy about this._ "That's gonna be confusing if it stays with us until we find its owner," complained the red one. "How's about we call it 'Little Nova'," Otto suggests. "That is a great idea, Otto," the silver monkey praised.

"From the way that it is favoring its paw, I believe its hurt. I need to examine the fuzzball to be sure if it's NOT another one of Skeleton King's plots," stated the blue monkey. At this response, I swung my ears back. _I HATE being called a fuzzball. I think I am gonna make this experience rather unpleasant for him._ The boy looks at the blue monkey, "I don't think it likes being called a 'Fuzzball', Gibson."

The one called Gibson reached out to take me from the one called Otto, and I swiped my claws at him with my good paw, leaving a few scratches behind. "Come on now, I need to examine you." _I do not think so. You are mean._ The yellow monkey walked over and opened her hands to me, "I know that Gibson can be rude at times, but we really need to treat that paw. What do you say?"

I was surprised at this. I mewed in reply and allowed the yellow monkey to take me from Otto. "Wow, Nova. That was great," the boy stated. _So this is who I am named after. _"You just have to know how to handle a scared and hurt animal," she replied. "Though I think that it understands us better than we think." "There is something about this creature that mystifies even me," the silver monkey points out. "What do you mean, Antauri," the boy asked.

"I do not know at this point, Chiro," Antauri replies.

After they treat my injury, I took off towards the Titan's shuttle, darting carefully through the grasses, while trying to limit the use of my paw. _I now know the names of everyone in the group as well as a bit of their personalities. I hope that Beast Boy is not in any trouble for this. I do plan on telling him that my name is now known to the 'Hyper Force' due to his gift. I know that it was a way to keep me from getting lost in cat form, but it was pointless as I am responsible. There is the shuttle, finally._

*I am back. Can some one please open up? I am hungry and tired.* No reply. _I must be too exhausted to reach anyone. Oops, I forgot. I can just walk through the door._ I limped through the door and collapsed, changing into my normal form. My last though before blacking out was _I do hope that nobody trips on me._

Sam's POV:

I was heading to the door of the shuttle to see if Nova had made it back. Beast Boy said that she had fallen in a hole and told him to head back to let us know. Robin wasn't too happy about this as Nova was technically less than a few months old, but had the appearance and intelligence of a 13- to 14-year-old. We had taken turns to watch for her and this time it was my turn.

I saw a small form lying on the floor blocking the doorway. I realized what it was when I got closer. "Nova, are you ok," I ask. No reply. I radio Danny and tell him to send Cyborg down right away. While I'm waiting, I unwrap her hand and replace the bandage with a wrap from the first-aid kit I always carry for Danny.

"I think she's going to be ok," I tell Cyborg when he showed up. "She's just exhausted from running so far. Can you carry her?" As if to answer my question, he carefully picks up Nova without waking her. "Yeah. Though I've never been able to do it without waking the sleeper up before, unless they were knocked unconscious in a fight," he tells me. We took her to her room afterwards and put her on the bed. "She's really worn out," I say amazed that she slept so peacefully. "I'd better let B.B know that she's ok, and that he can stop hitting his head against the couch," Cyborg admitted. "At least he's not trying to hit his head against the walls anymore," I state. "Raven threatened to put him in a bubble until he stopped trying to damage what, and I quote 'few brain cells he had left'." That made Cyborg laugh.

Beast Boy's POV

_I can't {BANG} believe {BANG} that I {BANG BANG} left Nova {BANG} behind {BANG BANG BANG} like that._ Robin chewed me out for it. I had just started banging my head against the nearest wall when Raven threatened to but me in a bubble. She made me promise NOT to bash my head against the wall, but she forgot to make me promise not to introduce my head to other, slightly softer items. So here I am bashing my head against the couch, upset that I left behind the one teammate that was like a little sister to me. Sure she was a mixture of mine, Robin's, Cy's, Star's Raven's, and Danny's DNA, but she followed me around like a little sister since we found her. She looked up to me in so many ways, but in others was my best friend after Cy.

"Hey, B.B. If you're done working on that migraine, I need you. So either finish up or I'll have to drag you away from there," Cyborg stated. "I'm {BANG} almost {BANG} done {BANG} here {BANG}. I {BANG}… Hey! Let me go! I wasn't done yet," I protested as two people grab my shoulders and another my waist. "Doesn't matter. You're going to get treated for your self-inflicted headache and possible concussion," Raven told me.

After I was treated for the major migraine, I headed off to sulk in the hallway across from Nova's room. I just felt horrible. I slid down the wall before I noticed that her door was open. Nova always preferred sleeping with her door slightly open since whenever she was in kitten form the door wouldn't open. The open door could only mean one thing…Nova was back! I wanted so badly to see her, but respected her privacy and decided to wait where I was until she woke up.


End file.
